federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Gorman, Jeffery
Character Name: Jeffery Gorman Date of Birth: 01.04.2397 Race: Human Gender: Male Height: 6 feet, 4.5 inch Weight: 202lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Appearance: Although a doctor, Jeff is built like a professional hockey player from years of conditioning. Five years ago he had the "perfect hockey machine" build, although time has tempered that somewhat. He's still very athletic though, with little to no extra weight on his frame. He's well-toned, tall and good-looking. He has a fair complexion and a hard jawline, perhaps a blending of his Scottish and Dutch ancestors. Personality: Warm and very outgoing, Jeff makes friends very easily, although he is very nervous whenever he talks to a person of a superior rank or older age for the first time. He gets over his initial nervousness quickly, however, and from then on is a good friend. He possesses the listening skills of a counselor, and is always willing to help people with their problems or to teach them to do something he knows, like skating for example. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, Earth Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: • Father: Jamie Joseph Gorman - 44 - On Extended Leave of Absence from Starfleet • Mother: Dr. Margaret Jane McGregor Gorman - 42 - On Extended Leave of Absence from Starfleet Siblings: • None Spouse: • Katlina Gorman, Chief Security Officer, USS Patriot Children: • Adoptive Daughter: El'hron Gorman, 04.22.2418, Klingon/Human • Daughter: Maleah Ophelia Gorman, 11/13/2419, Human • Son: Merrick Peter Gorman, 11/13/2419, Human • Son: John Gorman, 06.30.2422, Human Relatives: • Grandfather - Joseph Gorman, (Retired Starfleet Commander) /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorites: • Food: Cheeseburgers • Drink: Coca-Cola Goals: These used to be Starfleet orientated, but now he's happy where he is. His one concern is life is the welfare of his wife and his three children and his chief goal is to re-capture the familial bliss that he briefly knew with them. Hobbies & Interests: Jeffrey is big into sports. He used to play hockey as well as a professional superstar, is still reasonably good at baseball and cricket and enjoys football, soccer and curling from time to time. While he hasn't tried any other sports regularly, he usually picks up any sport really quickly, although the first few times he tries it can be quite funny to watch. He is also very musical in his tastes. He's been playing the trombone since he was 12, the trumpet since he was 15 and if given any free time, would love to adopt a third instrument. /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS STONEHENGE, NCC-12507 Current Position: Chief Science Officer Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant Commander Awards: • Cadet Star • Nova Pin • Ogawa Cross • Starfleet Cross (Awarded to the crew of USS PROPHECY) • Starfleet Cross (Awarded to the crew of GS-2) • Distinguished Service Medal Education: Academy Major: Medical (Emergency Medical Procedures) Academy Minor: Science Additional Education: Alien Biology - Military Strategies and Tactics - Field Medic License Official Record: 08.01.2414 Admitted to Starfleet Academy 01.04.2416 Graduated with honours from Starfleet Academy 01.04.2416 Additional Medical Training 03.12.2416 Accepted into ACT Program 05.01.2416 Tied for 1st in ACT program 05.01.2416 Graduated ACT Program 05.01.2416 Promoted to the rank of Ensign 05.01.2416 Assigned to USS PROPHECY NX-41599 05.01.2416 Assigned as Asst Chief Medical Officer 07.28.2416 Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade 08.19.2417 Assigned as Chief Science Officer 08.19.2417 Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant 11.30.2417 Reassigned as Chief Medical Officer 03.28.2418 Awarded the Nova Pin 07.29.2418 Awarded the Ogawa Cross 01.28.2419 Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander 03.16.2420 Temporary Officer exchange on the USS EIDOLON 05.11.2420 End of Temporary Officer Exchange 05.11.2420 Awarded Commendation Ribbon 07.14.2420 Transferred to GATEWAY STATION, GS-1 07.14.2420 Assigned As Chief of Station Operations 06.20.2421 Awarded the Starfleet Cross Second Award 06.20.2421 Awarded the Distinguished Service Medal 09.05.2421 Assigned as Chief Medical Officer 00.00.2423 Transferred to USS Patriot NCC-5781-A 00.00.2423 Assigned as Executive Officer /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Jeffrey Wayne Gorman was born on January 4th, 2397 in Edmonton. His mother and father were both young ensigns at the time, so Jeff spent a lot of his younger years with his Grandfather, who had been given an honourable discharge from Starfleet after being wounded in the Dominion War. His grandfather would often take Jeffrey down to Edmonton Memorial Ice Rink where Jeff would watch the Edmonton Minor Hockey teams play their games. Edmonton usually lost when they played because the whole association was not really interested in maintaining the Edmonton teams. They had gone too long without any star players or with a championship. Of course Jeff didn't understand this at the time, and being a baby usually slept through most of the outings. When Jeff learned to walk, his grandfather bought him his first pair of skates and started teaching Jeff how to skate. Jeff picked the activity up very quickly and after a short while was also learning how to skate backwards. He showed an innate ability to skate fast both forwards and backwards, and his grandfather predicted he'd grow up to be a superstar defenceman. When Jeff was 5, he entered into the Edmonton Minor Hockey League, two years ahead of schedule. The league was impressed and allowed Jeff this privilege. All the other boys were 7 or 8 years, while Jeff was only 5. Despite this, he was still the fastest skater and had the hardest shot. He combined with another player, Steve Heinz, who was 7 at the time, to score the bulk of the goals for the Edmonton Minor Bs. For the first time in a long time, the team made the playoffs. This sudden jump sparked the interest of the EMHA (Edmonton Minor Hockey Association). They saw that there were two hockey players with enormo! us talent and enormous potential, and immediately switched both Jeff and Steve over to the pro-hockey training program. Steve, 7 years old, was switched to the 9-10 year old league while it was decided that Jeff would stay with his current team until he reached the age of 7. Jeff blossomed into a hockey superstar, but alas it became apparent that the path of hockey was not his to travel. He sustained multiple concussions due to illegal body checks, as well as suffering many broken bones. With a heavy heart, he finally decided that hockey was not for him, and making a decision, which pleased his parents to no end, Jeff hung up his skates and applied to Starfleet Academy. Once accepted, Jeff worked hard so as not to think about what could have been in his hockey career, but as he did, he discovered the love he had for Medicine and the feeling of Euphoria he got after curing somebody. He loved to help people. His natural ability added to his love of the subject allowed Jeff to graduate in just two years, whence he was accepted into the ACT program. During ACT, Jeffrey actually died during his mission, but only for a few seconds. After ACT, he was assigned as the aCMO of the USS PROPHECY. He was given command of the Science Department for a short time, but with the departure of Dr. Shioban Jaxam from the PROPHECY, Jeffrey had achieved his primary goal. He was deemed as the best choice to succeed Dr. Jaxam and become Chief Medical Officer of the USS PROPHECY. Jeff was practically an institution on the PROPHECY over the next three years, being the only officer on the ship to serve solidly through that time. He was present during three major upheavels of the senior staff and his steady presence in sickbay was a boon to the ship during its transitionary periods. So much so that he was awarded the 2nd officer position aboard the ship in addition to his medical duties. It was after that appointment that he met Katlina Potter, then an Ensign fresh from a second stint through ACT. The two of them struck up a friendship that blossomed into romance, eventually leading to the two of them getting married. The two of them had to deal with lots of adversity through their serving on board the PROPHECY and at one point Kat was snatched away by a supernatural being. Jeff went into a deep depression, which none of his shipmates seemed to be able to break him out of. Eventually, Kat did rejoin the crew and the two of them were able to finally get married. Just as they were settling into a wonderful life together, Jeff started to get nervous. Having never been truly happy for an extended period in his life, he couldn't fathom it happening now. He took a leave of absence from Starfleet and rushed back to Earth, taking up his hockey career temporarily. After multiple attempts to reach him with nothing coming of it, a frustrated and hurt Katlina took their kids with her in a transfer to GATEWAY, serving him divorce papers. Jeff realized his stupidity too late to do anything about it and morosely signed the divorce papers, sinking into a state in between emotions. He performed his job adequately but took no joy in it anymore. He existed, rather than living. When he was offered the chance to transfer to GATEWAY he took it immediately, regardless of the fact that the position was completely outside his field of expertise. After a few awkward months having to deal with each other on a daily basis, Kat and Jeff were able to open up to each other slightly and they realized that each still had strong feelings for the other. Slowly and over a period of time they were able to re-kindle their romance which eventually culminated in the two of them getting remarried. They now live together and are slowly recapturing the married bliss they shared briefly before Jeff's extended leave of absence and with three children and a fourth on the way, things are starting to look up indeed.